Fuchsia University
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Changelings, morphs, gifted. The three types of Pokeblood, the only beings allowed entry to the Fuchsia university, a training school with a 100% success rate. But not all is as it seems. Join a group of graduates as they journey. T for implications.


_Yep. Another new fic. What can I say. Plot bunnies BREED like rabbits._

Disclaimer-I own Changelings and Gifted, but nothing else but the plot.

Fuchsia University

* * *  
_Nathan  
_* * *

We were kind of waiting while it happened. Camping, sticking together. Me, Beth, Sara, Aria, Fel, Brett, Rosa, John, Shia and Lily. Ten of the strongest people of the university.

I guess I should explain this a little more.

The university is the Fuchsia Pokeblood University. It only allows changelings, morphs and gifted to attend. But it has a 100% success rate. Everyone who attends leaves on their pokemon journey after the five year course.

Well, anyway. We were ten of the strongest people in the battle rankings. I would say the top ten, but we're not. Adriana is first.

She's weird. Incredibly skilled at everything. Quite a nice sight, too, but she's too weird for anyone to think of like that. Doesn't really talk to anyone.

But I'm getting off track again.

We were in the middle of our final exam. It's meant to see whether you have the strength and abilities to survive in the wilderness. To make it interesting, to simulate wild pokemon attack, there are prizes for defeating other trainers.

What happens to them, hey. I didn't know.

Well, anyway. We called ourselves the Ten. Yeah, it's a rubbish name. We came up with it when we were eleven. Hey, at least we could count.

I suppose I should describe us. Eh. You know, I can't be bothered. Someone else can do it.

* * *

_Rosa  
_* * *

Hello. I'm Rosa. As Nathan told you, I'm a member of the Ten, the best (And only) team at the Fuchsia university. Why no-one else ever thought of this kind of alliance I don't know.

But anyway. Describing. Well, Nathan's got blue hair, quite short, but longer than some guys. Maybe down to his neck? Green eyes, too. He's quite short, and he doesn't like people mentioning it. Thin, too. People say he looks nice. Personally I don't see it, but hey.  
He's actually quite quiet, normally. Unlike me.

Yeah.

I can't do this. Someone else can describe people.

* * *  
_Lily  
_* * *

Umm, hello. I'm Lily. That was Rosa. She's the loud one, I guess… I'm Lily.

Descriptions? Umm… she did Nathan…

Well, Lily's really quite loud. She has bright pink hair, green eyes… she's tall, the tallest one here even. She's very pretty… I think all the guys like her. She's… well, loud…  
Oh yeah… I said that… it's her defining feature.

Um…kay… Nathan and Rosa done… I'm Lily, like I said. I'm Orange haired, orange skinned, with a tail. I'm a pokemorph, with just one form. A Raichu. Long tail with a lighting bolt. Raichu ears as well. I look like I'm wearing a bad outfit…

Um…yeah. Someone else can describe the rest.

(She blushes)

* * *

_Brett  
_* * *

Hey. I'm Brett. I'm average height, average weight. Brown hair, green eyes.  
Nice to meet you.

* * *

_Felicity  
_* * *

Yeah, that's Brett over there. He really, really doesn't talk much. I'm Felicity. Fel for short. Call me Felicity and I'll hurt you. Kay?

I'm green haired, brown eyed. Short. Fast. That's me. People say I'm calm, til they 'call my bluff' and use my first name. Then they almost get their throat torn out.  
I'm sure we'll be friends. As long as you remember the right name.

* * *

_Beth  
* * *_

Nice to meet you. I'm Beth. I don't much like fighting, but if I have to…  
What do I look like? I have brown hair, blue eyes, a slight green tinge to my skin. I get called the diplomat, I can defuse almost any situation. Sometimes I have to fight. This test is hell, we have to fight. My best talent, useless.

I'll hand you over now.

* * *  
_Aria  
_* * *

Boo. I'm Aria. Green-blue hair, red eyes, your worst nightmare. No-one in this school can fight me, 'cept that bitch Adriana. Every guy in the school has asked me out, and some of the girls to boot. Good times. Fun times. If there's a thing I haven't tried, it doesn't exist. Now fuck off, I have stuff to do.

* * *  
_Sara  
_* * *

Nice to meet you, I'm Sara. I'm quiet, friendly…  
And if you believe that you'll believe anything. I'm known as the most vicious bitch in the school, and proud, fucker.  
Blood red hair, blue eyes, sharp teeth. Well, that last one's a lie but I can always Change. I'm short, thin, and easily gonna beat seven kinds of hell out of anyone in my way.

* * *  
_Shia  
_* * *

Um, hello.  
My name is Shia. I'm a gifted, the only one in the ten. I'm the strongest, other than Aria, but she does have the type advantage. I have white hair, long, and blue eyes. I'm tall, willowy I'm told. Pleased to meet you.

* * *  
_John  
_* * *

Heya. I'm John. Big, strong, MALE.  
People always think I'm a girl, my morphs always a girl… damn it.  
I have red eyes, blonde hair. Big, tall, well built. The phrase is brick shithouse. Me. To a Tee.

…fuck, what's that noise?  
Talk to you in a minute.

* * *  
_None  
_* * *

John put down the recording equipment, calling out.  
"Guys, do you hear something?" he asked.

Lily's ears twitched.

"Umm… guys, run!" she said.

Too late.

Trees collapsed in front of them as a Rhydon shattered its way into the clearing.

The ten stared at it.

"Adriana." hissed Aria. "Bitch."

The Rhydon grinned.

In front of their eyes, it changed. Into a girl, same age as them. Black hair in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, like darkest night.

The ten did the opposite.

Nathan shrunk, in an instant becoming a Quilava.  
Beth changed, accessing her Bayleef form.  
Sara became a Croconaw.  
Aria roared, using her morphing abilities to become half-Charizard, having its wings and tail but remaining mostly human.  
In the blink of an eye, Fel changed into a Grovyle.  
Brett sighed, changing into a Grotle.  
Rosa changed into an Ivysaur, her abilities only capable of going halfway, a great bud blossoming from her back, her skin going green and her hair becoming more like vines and leaves.  
John changed into a Blaziken, looking very feminine as he entered a combat stance.  
Lily and Shia didn't change. Lily was already in her morph form, having no other. Shia of course, being a gifted, was mostly human, having the abilities of a pokemon but no appearance. Her breath crystallised in front of her.

Adriana muttered something.  
"Thirty seconds after the last one to faint, I am out of the contest. The better the streak, the better the reward."

This was the rule.  
To pass the exam, you had to defeat another member of the class. Thirty seconds after you did, you would be removed from the forest, unless you had defeated someone else, in which case the thirty seconds would reset.

Her confidence was chilling.

She slammed a foot into the ground, forming a devastating earthquake.

Nathan, Aria, John, Lily and Shia fainted with that single attack, a red belt around their waist forming a red light much like that of a pokeball as they vanished.

A band on Adriana's wrist, one that they all had to mark the number of defeated enemies, flicked from zero to five.

The other five rushed her.  
Her fist was covered in flame in an instant, whirling around and striking Beth, Fel Brett and Rosa in quick succession, the flames turning to a crackle of lightning as she turned to Sara.

They all hit the floor, the powerful attacks knocking them out as well, their red belts removing them, as well.

Adriana's band clicked to ten.

Thirty seconds later, the red light made her vanish as well.

* * *

"Incredible…" said a man.

In front of him was a long row of tubes, full of a blue liquid. Inside of them were various morphs, gifted and changelings, most of them naked. They were all unconscious. Behind him was another row, far smaller, but full of them same.

The man gestured to one of the tubes behind her. Inside it was a sleeping Adriana.  
"She took out ten." he said.

Another person gasped.  
This was a woman. She, like the man, was wearing a white coat, much like those of the Cinnabar scientists.  
"Ten? Incredible… we must make sure she is conditioned properly." she said.  
The man nodded.  
"And the ten of hers."

She agreed.

Inside the tanks, if you were awake to hear them, you would hear the same things repeated over and over again.

_Loyalty to Fuchsia University  
Breeding More Pokebloods for the Future Above All  
Obey Your Masters_

IN Adriana's, and for that matter all of the ones behind the two scientists, they were slightly different.

_Loyalty to Fuchsia University  
Breeding More Pokebloods for the Future Above All  
Be the Best Among all that Call Themselves Trainers_

Asleep, the words burned into their subconscious. The subconscious of the hundreds of pokebloods already within the tubes, later the subconscious of maybe two hundred of them.

Every one of them bound in words running deeper than blood, cut into their very soul.

* * *

"What is the reward for defeating so many?" asked Adriana.  
It was maybe an hour before the graduation ceremony. There were maybe ninety of them there, most of them wondering where the other hundred or so were, considering the '100% success rate'.

The teacher she was talking to replied.  
"Those you defeat will make up your starting pokemon team."

Adriana nodded.  
"I thought so."

In a room behind the stage lie about ninety belts, each one bearing at least one pokeball. The belts were all made perfectly to fit, each one bearing the iconic emblem of the University, a pokeball with arms and legs, like the popular idea of a battle mecha, supposedly outdated by pokemon warfare.

Inside each of the pokeballs was a pokeblood. Currently asleep, they had as yet no idea what was going to happen.

Really, no-one knew where this was truly going.

Except one being. One being in all of the Pokemon Archipelago.  
Just one.  
And even he was making it up as he went along.

* * *

_OOOH. Epic ending._


End file.
